Bluebell
by DeansDirtyDeeds
Summary: Hannah, shy librarian who got recently promoted, enjoys her life in her new apartment until one night her mysterious neighbor returns and he is noisy, has a big mouth and is simply rude. For the shy Hannah a battle of wits starts as she is often on the receiving end of his teases. Can the two people who couldn't be more different learn to co-exist? Dean Ambrose/Jon Good & CO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the WWE characters, they are owned by WWE.

I do own the O/C Hannah.

English is not my native tongue, so there will be mistakes (mostly grammar mistakes) so please put that into consideration when reviewing this story.

There will probably a weekly update as this is a little side project to my main story "Arms of an Angel".

Special Note: I portray Dean/Jon in this story often as a cute but insufferable asshole. He has a big mouth, he likes to tease Hannah and he behaves really annoying. Since this is a work of fiction and kind of humorous release for me, please don't be too mad at me if you think that Dean/Jon acts too much like an asshole. It's for story telling purposes only. I love him to pieces just like all of you!

Bluebell

**Chapter 1**

Hannah was glad to come home after a hectic day at the library.

They had received a shit load of books to categorize and store away and tomorrow the mayor would come by for the annual visit so everything had to be in order and squeaky clean.

She arrived at her new apartment where she lived for three weeks now. It was in a gated community in one of the better parts of town and one of the only luxuries she allowed herself after the recent promotion at work.

Her parking lot assigned to her apartment, 3 B was empty but around it the street was crowded by 4 foreign cars and the spot next to hers, 3A was filled with a big SUV for the first time she lived here. And it was parked over the separation border. Thank God her small Kia fit in but it took some wiggling to get out without ramming her car door into the SUV.

Annoyed Hannah pushed her glasses back up her nose blowing a loose strand of her light blonde hair out of her face.

"How rude. "she mumbled getting her big purse from the backseat.

She walked in, taking the elevator to the third floor and when she reached her door she could hear heavy rock music coming out of 3 A. Great. The mysterious neighbor was a noisy and a rude one when he decided to show up at his apartment. Just her luck.

Well, it was just after 8 pm, he would surely turn the volume down in a little bit so she could catch some badly needed sleep...

2 am. 2 freaking am in the morning. Hannah groaned. She hadn't been able to sleep at all because the music was still blaring next door.

She had tried to ignore it, block it out, and during the last hour she had banged at the wall to no avail. She was a peaceful person, shy even and not looking for a confrontation but enough was enough. She wouldn't call the cops, not right away, she had to live next to that noisy bastard after all, and so she put on her slippers and her glasses and walked over in her blue tank top and matching pajama pants. Her shoulder length, blonde hair was messed up a bit from tossing and turning and framed her face where it was normally in a neat bun.

Hannah banged on the door a couple of times until she heard the lock turn and the door was opened.

Into her view came a guy with messy, dirty blonde hair, a jeans, and a black Kum and Go T Shirt. He smiled, taking her in from head to toe and before she could say anything he blurted out: "You the stripper?"

Hannah was a peaceful person, she never could hurt anyone, but lack of sleep, a stressful day ahead of her and the buildup annoyance throughout the evening made her do something she never would have done otherwise.

She slapped that smiling bastard with his really cute set of dimples right across the face. How dare he call her a stripper!

He held his cheek, still smirking though, and when his friends called from inside: "Is it the stripper?" he just answered them with a "Nope" and stepped out of his apartment leaning the door closed.

Slowly Hannah realized what she just did. She slapped another human being! For real! Not like in a movie or in those wrestling shows on TV, but for real.

"Oh my gosh. I am sorry! Are you hurt? I didn't mean to slap you, I am just so tired..."

"It's fine Bluebell I can take a punch. Are you alright?"

Only now Hannah realized that she was holding her hand which was stinging from the slap.

"I am fine. Listen, I live next door, I have a lot of work to do tomorrow…today, I would appreciate it if you could turn the volume down a little."

The guy looked her up and down again, he was a good head taller than her, and build like an athlete as far as she could tell, and smirked again. "Anything for you Bluebell." His attention, just a second ago fixated on her turned to someone behind her.

She turned around and saw a beautiful, skinny brunette in a fake nurse outfit.

"You the stripper?" her neighbor asked and this time he wasn't slapped for the question but the brunette hugged him. "I am big guy. Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere, but the real patient is inside." With that they left Hannah standing in the hallway and the door closed to her face.

"But the music..." she whispered and went back into her own apartment. To her surprise the volume was turned down but the cheering and clapping and cat calls started. Frustrated she went to bed again, staring at the ceiling till around 6 am it finally got quiet next door. Great, she had another hour to sleep before she had to get up.

After the total amount of 90 minutes of sleep Hannah left her apartment. She was entertaining the thought of rapping at the door of apartment 3A just for the heck of it. The guys and probably the stripper turned whore were most likely sleeping now, recharging after whatever party they had had.

But Hannah was too nice, she just took the elevator down and walked to her car, thinking about ways to get back at the bully next door. Not that she would ever act on any of the ideas that came to mind but just thinking about them made her feel so much better.

"You got to be kidding me!" she said when she arrived at her car. Some asshole parked right behind her. It was one of the cars which parked at the curb last night. And now she was boxed in between the SUV from 3A, the wall to the other side and in the front, and her rear was blocked by that car. There was no way she would get her car out of there.

Angry, she walked back inside, took the stairs and rapped on the door of 3A just like in her fantasy. And she rapped, and rapped, it took a good 2 or 3 minutes before the door was opened. Dimple guy wasn't smiling anymore but he looked sleepy and hungover.

"Bluebell, what's up? We are quiet."

"A car blocks me. A black sedan. I need to go to work!"

The guy looked at her for the longest time not really catching up.

"It has to be moved! Now!" she explained when his face remained blank.

"You are bossy Bluebell. Wait here, stupid Cody went to get beer..."

He left the door open and only now did she take in everything. He only had on a pair of jeans, she was pretty sure she hadn't seen underwear under the unbuttoned denim. He was barefoot and his apartment looked like a frat house had a celebration going on here last night. She also noticed his broad back when he bent down to pick up a car key from the floor. He put the car keys in her hand. "Here, move the car. I am in no condition to do it. Bring the keys back ok, I'll leave the door open."

"I won't bring you back the keys, I am already late as it is."

Her neighbor sighed and pushed a hand through his unruly, shaggy hair. "Fine. Wait."

Instead of getting a shirt or maybe some shoes he grabbed a basecap from the couch, put it on and followed Hannah out in the hallway, only leaning the door shut.

While they waited for the elevator Hannah cut a meaningful glance to his unbottened jeans.

He caught it. "So bossy." he mumbled again but buttoned his jeans as they got in the elevator.

The ride down was short and quiet and outside Hannah pushed her purse into his hand to move the car herself.

To her shock it had a gear stick, something she hadn't driven since she got her license, and there only for an hour or two. Shit. She started the motor, pushed the stick into first gear at the fifth try and slowly, so slowly released the clutch. The car hopped two feet and the engine died. Shit. Hannah was embarrassed and looking out at her neighbor didn't make her feel any better because he had a hurt look on his face only a man could have if an engine was abused.

She started the car a second time and this time it still hopped over the street but she managed to drive it to the curb and got out.

"Are you drunk?" half naked neighbor asked and waited for her to pick up her purse.

"I can't drive a stick." she just replied and traded the car keys for her purse.

She could feel his eyes on her as she climbed into her car, suppressing the need to really slam her door into his car, and she started her car, rolling down her windows because it was already warm inside.

To her embarrassment she had put the car instead of in reverse in drive and it hopped forward, almost crashing into the wall! She managed to slam on the brakes at the last second. Shocked, with adrenaline rushing though her veins she put it into reverse and exit the parking space slowly.

"Can't handle automatic transmission either it seems." her neighbor pointed out helpfully and she did something she never did. She flipped him off and drove to work under his laughter.

What the hell was up with her? Why did this guy bring out the worst in her? She was really a quiet person, bordering hard on shy with new people and she never sought a confrontation. She could fight for what she wanted, like the job in the library, or the promotion, she was confident in her field of expertise, but she looked like a clutz outside her comfort zone and with her social awkwardness the clutz factor multiplied out of fear to embarrass herself. Which would lead in the end to even more embarrassment of course. It was a vicious circle.

"Why did he call me Bluebell?" she asked aloud when she entered the parking lot of the library, only now catching up on the weird nickname.

Jon stayed outside, smoking a cigarette. He was dog tired and hung over but he knew he couldn't get back to sleep immediately after the wakeup call from his neighbor.

She was weird. Last night in her blue jammies with bluebells on them, hence the nickname Bluebell that had instantly crossed his mind, she had looked damn sexy. Her hair had been messed up, framing her slender face, her eyes, blue if he was correct, had sparkled under her glasses, tiny nerd glasses nonetheless, and her nipples had been erected, he was able to see that through her shirt. She had looked deliciously out of bed sexy.

This morning in her presumed work attire which consisted of a pair of black slacks, a burgundy blouse under a black jacket, with her hair in a tight bun, with rimless glasses and a natural looking make up, she hadn't looked that sexy to him. Sure she was presentable now but if it were his choice she could crawl into bed with him in her jammies any time. Did she even know how sexy she was in casual attire? Probably not.

After his smoke he walked back inside, slamming the door. His friend Cody looked up from the couch.

"Next time park you damn car at the curb." Jon drawled and Cody laughed out loud.

"Then you wouldn't have seen your neighbor this morning. The one that turned you on last night when you returned with a boner that was clearly not a result of the stripper."

"Shut up Hawk or I make you shut up old man!" Jon just said and went into his bedroom slamming the door shut.

"Stupid asshole." He mumbled. Louder he said: "I was not turned on by a mouse in a blue pajama!" Jon called through the closed door and received another chuckle from his friend outside.

Too bad all he could think about when his body hit his mattress was a blonde mouse in blue jammies, crawling over him. And he just growled at his new erection.


	2. Chapter 2

**It is Monday, I am thinking about updating every Monday if I can manage. Sounds good?**

**Thank you to **TheShield'sGirl, xSamiliciousx, SweetHigh, LizzyP224, lauraxxx and MulishaMaiden for their reviews! Here is for you chapter 2 and I hope you still like the story. :)

_A/N: I rewrote the little RAW segment, changed it to what actually happened on the dreadful night of June, 2__nd__ 2014\. It fit in the story and that's why I used it._

**Chapter 2**

The day had been a disaster. The morning had been bad, the visit of the mayor had been bad, he announced that the funding would be cut, which resulted into wild speculations if people would be fired.

Hannah was fairly certain that in her new position, head of the historical textbook department, she was safe. She also had a degree in restoration of old textbooks and that made her a valuable employee. But for her colleagues it didn't look so good. Some had families, some were in that age, where they wouldn't find a new job. Hannah felt for them. She was young, she could work anywhere. Maybe she should give up her job instead, it would save two of the others...

But then she thought that this would be stupid. She had to be selfish for once. Her whole life had been about other people. Only since coming to Las Vegas a year ago her life had changed. She was free for the first time. Free to make her own decisions, the only person she had to answer to was herself and she had fought for this job. So no, she would not give it up.

Besides, she liked Vegas. It was so easy to get lost in the crowd. She wasn't looking for any kind of relationship right now, she wanted to enjoy her freedom. That's why, beside her shyness, she hadn't find any friends here yet. Except for Marie from work who would invite her over to dinner with her family, husband and three kids, every once in a while.

But Hannah was happy. She was comfortable by herself and she didn't feel lonely yet.

Arriving at home after a short trip to the grocery store she noticed satisfied that the parking space from 3A was empty. She parked her little car and opened the back door to take out her purse, still too big, slung it over her shoulder and picked up the two big, paper grocery store bags. Her head was still inside the car struggling with the two bags and her purse when a car horn sounded like right behind her. It startled her so bad that she hit her head on the way out and feeling a little dizzy she lost control of one of the paper bags from the grocery store and it dropped to the ground.

Her apples rolled out, right under the car next to her which motor was still on. Hannah lost hold of her purse over her shoulder and she dropped the second bag as well, kneeling down on the pavement in the process. To anyone watching this it must have looked really funny. To her it was one big embarrassment.

Again the horn sounded and she could see a huge tire running over one of her apples.

Enough was enough. She got up, put her three bags behind her car, out of the danger zone, and closed the back door, only to step in front of the running car.

"You are a jerk. You ran over my apples! Can't you wait for a freaking second? Do you have no patience?" she called out to her rude neighbor. He cut the engine, rolled down a window and music blared at her. He leaned out. "What did you say Bluebell? Couldn't hear you!"

Was he for real? She had stood her ground, told him what she thought of him and he hadn't heard a word of it? Just her luck. By now she couldn't muster up enough confidence to tell him again, so she just picked up two apples which were still whole and put them into her grocery bags. Again she tried to balance all three bags, which was harder than it looked.

Asshole, as she silently called him, followed a few feet behind her, not making any attempt to help her.

When she reached the closed front door to the apartment building she turned around to find him snacking on an apple. One of HER apples, she must have missed it.

He grinned at her, taking another bite and opened the door even holding it open for her but still not offering any further help with the bags.

One could almost call him nice when he pressed the elevator button but not Hannah. Did he have no manners? But then again, did she want his help? No, not really.

They stepped quietly into the elevator and by now he had almost finished the apple. When they stepped out he was done, and before Hannah could react he put the core in one of her bags.

"Thanks, was delicious." Grinning he opened the door and left her standing in the hallway.

Frustrated she dropped the bags, fished out the core and put it in front of his door. Such an asshole! There, that will teach him a lesson, she thought. Well not really, and she almost picked the core back up because she was afraid that one of her elderly neighbors might slip on it. But it wasn't a banana skin, right? Nothing would happen. She left it, opened her own door and vanished inside, into her sanctuary. Stupid bastard!

That night it stayed quiet until around 11 pm, then she heard his front door slam and two minutes later the TV was on. She couldn't make out anything specific, but it was loud, and thanks to the crappy architecture of the building, his living room bordered on her bedroom.

The TV was set up just behind her. Great. Fucking great. Hannah tried to put a pillow over her head but her anger about that asshole mostly kept her awake. Inside her formed the wish to bang on the wall as long as it took for the TV to fall down. Or maybe she could use a sledgehammer to break to wall down and cut the wires. Or knock him out. Argh! Frustrating! He made her crazy and angry and irrational!

Before she could get up the TV was turned off and it was quiet again. Thank God.

She heard his front door slam again and then it was really quiet. A couple minutes later Hannah fell asleep.

The next day was Friday, and there was no sign of her asshole neighbor, as well as over the weekend. But at that Friday morning, when she put her blue jammies in the dirty laundry basket she figured out why he called her Bluebell. Her jammies, of course. They had prints of bluebells on them. Why did she noticed it only just now? Probably because she didn't pick clothes for fashion, just to wear something. And she had liked those jammies, not paying attention to the print. Until now. Well, just in case he ever saw her in jammies again she picked a light green one without any print just in case for the next night. Now he couldn't give her any more dumb nicknames. On the other hand, she never ever had a nickname, not even in school. Well they called her nerd and bookworm and stuff, but never anything endearing. Until he came along. That asshole!

On Monday her colleague Marie invited her over to dinner that night. Pizza night like every Monday at her house. Hannah agreed because tonight she felt like company, a rare thing for her, but it happened.

So around 7 pm she arrived at Marie's house and was greeted by her husband Bob, a teddy bear of a man, and her three kids Ty, 16, Jenny 13 and the little one Billy with 9.

The family was wild and loud and Hannah enjoyed the atmosphere every now and then.

The kids talked animatedly about school, even Ty who should be hanging out with friends at his age, rather than family. But Monday Nights were a tradition in this household and sacred!

The pizza was great and at 8 pm the whole family went into the living room, took each a seat and turned on the TV.

"It's wrasslin time!" Billy announced and hoped around the room.

Jenny was silently watching the TV set, admiring the trained athletes where Ty studied their moves. Bob was enthralled as well and Marie and Hannah, not really fans sat a little on the side, talking about work.

"The Shield is next! ROMAN!" Jenny shrieked as an entrance theme was heavy bass came over the speakers.

The music and the teenage girl quieted down after this Shield was in the ring and a voice sounded over the speakers.

"How do we look?." A deep, raspy voice asked and Hannah stopped dead in her conversation with Marie.

"Cuz we feel great. Bruised, beaten up, for sure. Cuz last night we faced our biggest challenge to date."

Slowly, very slowly Hannah turned to the TV and saw three men in the middle of the ring. Two had long hair, one pure black, one two toned black and blonde. The third guy had short, unruly and wet hair that covered his forehead.

"In a no hold barred match against Evolution. And when the napalm settled we did exactly what we said we're gonna do. A clean sweep. We eliminated every single member of Evolution, without suffering a single casualty." The short haired guy continued.

"That son of a….asshole!" Hannah said and Bob and the kids turned to her.

"That is Dean Ambrose. He is a little crazy. But he can talk! The tattooed one is Roman Reigns, he is so sexy, and the other guy is Seth Rollins, he can do amazing things in the ring." Jenny explained but Hannah was focused on this Dean Ambrose guy.

"Where does this Ambrose guy live?" she asked and Jenny smiled. "Actually he lives here in Las Vegas. I secretly hope to cross his path one day when we go shopping."

"Ambrose doesn't do shopping, you could rather find him on the Strip." Ty threw in and Jenny just struck out her tongue.

"Why Hannah? He is crazy but hot right?"

Hannah couldn't believe it. The guy those kids and the fans at the arena admired, this wrestler, was her ASSHOLE NEIGHBOR! For a moment all Hannah wanted to do was blurt out where he lived, expose him to Jenny and Ty, and she was damn sure that it would be all over the internet in no time. But that wasn't her, and it would affect her as well, fans at the gates of the community. No. But maybe, if he was an asshole the next time, she could hint at it. Tell him that she would expose him if…

If what? She was no blackmailer, she wasn't such a woman. But he didn't need to know that. Just as a little payback she would mention it next time he was an ass towards her.

"Yeah, he is hot." She finally answered Jenny and all eyes turned back to the TV set.

And tonight out of all nights, this Seth Rollins guy choose to betray his team mates and he beat them up with a chair, hitting Dean the most until he didn't move anymore.

Hannah was shocked and held her breath until Ty talked to her.

"It's all fake Hannah, they usually don't get hurt." Ty pointed out to her. Still, Ambrose lay inside the ring, barely moving. Okay, Hannah had wished this secretly on him these past few days, but actually seeing him on the mat, his face torn in pain, no sign of his lazy smile and dimples, that was a little too much. Fake or not, it had to hurt to some extent.

Hannah was glad when the show went off air.

The kids and Bob were rather quiet, this Seth guy turning on his friends must have been unexpected. Well friends did that sometimes, right? Like that one popular girl in high school who befriended Hannah only to stab her in the back after a couple of weeks, humiliating her to everyone. So Hannah could feel for Dean.

She said her goodbyes a little later and went back to her apartment. Now it was strange and unnerving that it was so quiet next door. Sure, Ambrose was halfway across the country according to the kids but still. He was in some hotel room now and maybe, probably hurting.

Damn you Hannah and your kindness. He was not here, it was quiet, use the time to sleep properly. And that she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Monday. It's Bluebell Time!**

**Chapter 3**

It stayed quiet next door until Wednesday. When Hannah returned Wednesday night from work his car was back in his spot at 3 A...and half in her spot. There was no way for her to squeeze her car in the parking lot.

So she did something she wouldn't have done under normal circumstances. She parked her little Kia right behind his SUV without any chance for him to get out. There, that would teach him a lesson!

Happy with herself, silently patting herself on the back, she went inside.

5 am. Jon had spent the last five minutes staring at the little red Kia that blocked his car all the while taking a smoke. That little witch. She started to grow on him. He wanted to go to the gym unable to sleep any longer. And when he walked out into the cool Vegas morning breeze he had come to find this.

A part of him hated to get her out of bed at this time another part lower down his body was looking forward to the encounter.

So two minutes later he was tapping his fist against her door in a staccato beat until he heard the locks click. He stopped and her head, tousled this time looked out the door. She had no glasses on and squinted at him which was adorable. Fuck Jon, stop. Get a grip. He wouldn't start anything with mousy Bluebell here.

"Are you crazy?" she asked sleepy. "What do you think would happen when you block my car? That I shift my timetable around so you can sleep in? Get the car away or I move it forcefully."

She looked...or tried to look at him some more, right now everything was blurry. "It is five in the morning." she pointed out the obvious. "Yes Bluebell I am aware of that. I need to go." Now her eyes widened.

"Do you have to catch a flight? Omg are you late because of me?" she stepped away from the door and vanished in her apartment. Jon couldn't help himself and pushed the door open to watch her endeavor. She went into her supposed bedroom, returned with those sexy nerd glasses and went to her gigantic purse.

"The keys are in here. I know it. Just a moment. Oh my God. When you miss your flight because of me." He didn't bother telling her that he just wanted to go to the gym. And given her sudden rush she figured out sometime during the last week who he is.

"Got it." she announced and was out the door and pressed the elevator button. He was still in front of her apartment looking at her from afar.

"I will not be responsible when you keep standing there you know."

That made him move just in time to get on the elevator with her. Today her jammies were light green, just light green no print or anything.

"Should call you grashopper now, huh?"

"My name is Hannah." she protested and realized that she never properly introduced herself.

"Jon." he said and earned a confused look. "I thought your name is Dean Ambrose." she cut in and he smiled. "That is just for TV. My real name is Jonathan Good."

They reached the main floor and Hannah got out and walked quickly to her car, driving it to the curb, this time without incident.

"There. You will catch your flight, right?" Only now her gaze landed on his gym bag.

"Sure, it leaves tonight. I am off to the gym now. Have a nice day."

With that he left her standing there and drove off without another look.

"That bastard. He made me think he was missing a flight. What an asshole!"

Her voice resonated between the buildings and she shut up. How could one human being be so annoying?

Angry at herself but more so at him Hannah walked back inside. Whatever game they were playing he was leading like 4:0 by now and she really wished she could have a witty comeback for him just once or do a cool thing just to teach him a lesson.

_A/N: OMG, I noticed that this is extremely short. I will update within the week with chapter 4. Promise!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Today I take the time to thank you all for your reviews. They make me so happy and put a smile on my face each time. I hope I can put a little smile on your faces with this story. This chapter ends a little...unexpected. I want to say, that Jon and Hannah have a life of their own in my head. They don't do what I want. Especially Jon. He is a little shit constantly. And he drags Hannah with him. So, they don't do what I want them to do. It gets much worse later on...I apologize in advance.**

**Chapter 4**

When Hannah returned that night late, after 8 pm, she saw Dean or Jon or Asshole or whatever his name was leaving. He was just loading his suitcase in his car, which was parked neatly into his own box for once.

Hannah had brought work back from the library, a couple of books she had to freshen up, and she struggled with her heavy purse while he hefted his suitcase and backpack in the car like it was nothing.

She was obviously staring at his flexing muscles underneath his black shirt because he drawled: "Gonna miss me Bluebell? You can catch me on TV next Monday and tomorrow as well."

"I am glad when you are gone and it is quiet again. Why would I want to watch you on TV?"

Inside she cringed. She was being rude on purpose and it was such a foreign thing for her to do that it made her feel bad.

"Because you like me Bluebell. I am pretty sure when you are alone in your bed and your hand glides down in your jammies..."

Next thing Jon knew was that her heavy bookbag slammed into his ribs. And it hurt. For real.

"Uff, what the hell?" Air left his lungs for a moment and the next breath was rather painful. Not good.

He held his rips not selling the punch but it really hurt, maybe she even cracked a rip because one of the book corners had landed effectively and with just enough force on one rip.

"I am not buying your bullshit anymore. Don't talk to me again with your suggestive language or plain rudeness Dick Ambrose."

With that she left and he was gingerly pulling up his shirt. It was swelling already, never a good sign and Jon was in the business long enough to know the difference between fake and real injury. And his timid neighbor had bruised or even cracked one of his rips really good.

Stubbornly he got in the car, a wince escaping him when he lowered himself in the seat. Shit. He grabbed his phone calling his boss. He would miss this flight alright and maybe the house show tomorrow because he would let a doctor have a look first. A broken rib could be dangerous and he was no fan of a punctured lung in the process.

And did she call him Dick Ambrose? He laughed only to wince in pain because the laughter hurt his ribs.

Around 1 am Hannah woke up, startled. What was it? She was confused for a moment. There it was again. Banging on her front door. What the hell?

She was too confused to put on her slippers or even her glasses and stumbled to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw bully Jon in front of it.

"What do you want?" she asked through the closed door and he replied. "Open up or I kick the door in Bluebell."

She believed him so she opened up, crossed her arms in front of her breasts which made them just stand out even more, and glared at him, trying to focus on him with her poor eyesight.

"You cracked my rib." he announced and lifted his shirt where a bandage covered his ribcage. "Almost broke it. I am out till Monday. Thank you for making me miss three paychecks."

There was anger in his voice and hurt but most of all seriousness. And now Hannah felt bad.

"You make me angry all the time. I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear. I thought you could take a punch..."

"I can but I can't protect myself from a book corner slamming into my ribs. You pack quite a punch Bluebell."

"Will you, like report me to the police?" Hannah's voice was quivering now. Oh no, she cost him three paychecks, what if he sued her?

"I can compensate you for the money loss...I totally can. Maybe in rates? How much do you make a night? I can totally..." she was rambling and Jon looked at her, fidgeting around running her tiny hands through her messy hair and heard the stress in her voice. It was simply too much to take for him.

"Shut up." he growled and she shut her mouth. In the next second Jon grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into him, crashing his lips on hers. The first second she was speechless and frozen in the spot. But she started to respond to him after a while, closing her eyes and opening her mouth for his tongue to explore. She moaned the cutest little moan he ever heard and he almost came right then and there. "Sleep with me Hannah." he whispered in between two kisses and her eyes opened and widened. He had just called her by her name for the first time, and it rolled over his lips, sounding so erotic. "Sleep with me." he said again. He pushed her deeper into her apartment towards the bedroom and when she didn't protest he took that as a permission.

When her knees reached the mattress she knew that was her last chance to make this stop. It would be for the best. He was a jerk and sleeping with him would not end well. She knew it in her heart. But on the other hand no man like him would ever again pay her that much mind in her whole life ever again. He was an asshole but a hot one. He was sex on legs. She was here to start over, right? To be selfish. Why not have a one night stand with her hot neighbor? Just once in her life, sex with such a hottie. Apparently he wanted her and damn all caution to hell she wanted him.

"Take me Dick...Dean….Jon." she corrected herself and he smirked. "You will get all three Bluebell."

_A/N: This happened for a reason, I swear! It is sudden and unexpected but it happened for a really good reason._

_Hannah was always a good little girl. She came to Vegas to start over. And she admired Dean/Jon from afar the whole time. She only hates him when he opens his mouth. And he offers her a night of bliss. And she still feels bad for hurting him. Sum everything up, she is confused and does something she wouldn't normally do. Plus...it happens for a reason. They needed to bond a little..._


	5. Chapter 5

_A rather short chapter 5, this is for __tatyasdias__and for everyone else, 2 days early. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 5**

Hannah woke up late. It was her day off and for a moment her mind was blissfully blank. But then everything came crashing down on her. Dean...no Jon, they had established the name Jon last night. The sex...three times...the last time around 4 am. She glanced to the other side of her bed. Which was empty. Hannah sat up and saw that his clothes were missing as well. Did he really just leave after last night?

After putting on a pair of jeans and a shirt she searched for him in her apartment but he was really gone not even left a note behind...

Furious Hannah opened her front door and knocked on the door right next to hers. For a while nothing happened but then the door opened and Jon stood there in just a pair of boxer briefs.

"I created a monster." he smirked, obviously very satisfied with himself and his performance last night even though he had a cracked rib. His left side where her purse had collided with his body was swollen and slightly blue. The bandage was ripped off at the second round by her, she remembered vaguely.

"Is that how you treat women? Take them and leave them?" Hannah asked and tried her hardest to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"I didn't promise you a ring Bluebell, did I? We had sex, it was good, we got whatever it was between us out of our system and you can brag to your lady friends about bedding a wrestler. I could fuck out my frustration about being benched for 3 days. So I say it is a win win situation. Don't make more out of it then it was. I am no relationship guy, I fuck 'em I leave 'em that's it. So you wanna shag again be my guest, you wanna talk white picket fences, kids and a dog...leave."

Her hand landed in his face for the second time in two weeks and this time he took the slap but didn't smirk.

"You are crazy Bluebell. Just my luck. I know how to pick the crazy ones. Leave me alone."

Before he could close the door her foot was in it.

"I don't want a commitment Jon, or to wake up beside you but a goodbye would have been nice. I am pretty realistic Jon, I know I am no model type and rather boring but I want to be treated with respect because one thing I am not either is a low class skank. But you made yourself clear and I want to be blunt as well. You were a half decent lay, it was an okay night and you even managed to satisfy me...once." Well that was a straight out lie, he had made her come all three times and he had been great given his hurting ribs and all but she would never tell him that.

"So no, I will not want to repeat this night, sorry, I am too good for you."

With that she turned on her heels and left.

Jon was speechless. For one thing, he knew she was lying because he was fairly certain that she couldn't fake an orgasm she simply wasn't wired that way. The other thing that stung and hit a little too close to home was her last comment. Too good for him. Hell yeah she probably was. She was educated, no doubt about that, and he barely finished high school, but to rub that in his face, hurt or not, that was a low blow. Probably a proof how hurt she was. But it struck a nerve with him as well, being called not good enough. He was confronted with that prejudice all his life, people telling him wasn't supposed to do this or that, or telling him he couldn't do this or that. Oh how he flipped them all off after doing exactly what they told him he couldn't do and being the best in it. Like wrestling.

So a part of him understood her lashing out because he knew that she wasn't like the girls he usually fucked but the other part was hurt too much to think clearly. He vowed to himself to forget about her, cute or not, deep inside she was like all the other vultures out there taking from him what they wanted and then leaving.

Hannah shut her door with force and kept ranting to herself. She KNEW that he was an asshole! Yet she had been stupid enough to let him in her bed. "Stupid!" she told herself and walked into the bedroom, looking angrily at the sheets.

In an attempt to forget about this night she pulled the dirty sheets off and replaced them with new ones. She wanted to stay angry at him, but then she remembered her words, the look on his face when she told him that he simply wasn't good enough for her.

His eyes had turned cold and his face became unreadable in the matter of two seconds.

"I hurt him." She realized aloud and her own hurt was forgotten again. Hannah promised herself to be nice to him next time she saw him, apologizing properly seemed too hard at the moment. But she would be nice and maybe that would also proof that she was the bigger human being as well. Or not…damn, those eyes and the hurt in them would hunt her for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hannah was on her knees, her jeans rubbing over the asphalt while her hand was in the rain gutter.

Her firm ass stood out and Jon admired it from afar. It was Sunday and he was on his way to the airport when he noticed Hannah kneeling on the street in front of her parking space.

What a nice ass and what a cute woman Jon thought to himself. She really had grown on him the little mouse who seemed to have constantly bad luck. Who was so shy at times but so eager to please and be pleased between the sheets.

Jon shook his head. He had to forget about her, he wouldn't tap into that body ever again. She was just like everyone else.

"Come on...come on...come on." she silently prayed and tried to get her arm deeper into the rain gutter.

The lid was too heavy for her to lift so she had to put her slender arm through it trying to fish out her car keys. Just her luck that she dropped them directly over the gutter. They were so close and yet so far, two or three inches were missing and her whole arm was already in the gutter up to her shoulder.

"Step aside." a rough voice said all of a sudden right next to her and she shriek and pulled her hand out.

"Jon." she said and moved aside a little. He stepped to the gutter and lifted the lid like it was nothing.

"Get your keys." he told her when she still only stared at him with the heavy gutter lid in his hands.

Quickly she dove deep inside the hole and reached her keys now without a problem.

"Got them!" she announced and got up while Jon put the gutter back into place.

"Thank you." Her eyes landed on his suitcase.

"You are leaving. Take care." she smiled and Jon was contemplating about responding to her. No, rather not. Be a dick. Push her far far away. But why help her then?

"You should wash your hand and the keys, they smell like vultures cunt." he told her and averted his eyes immediately just so he didn't have to see the anger and hurt in her eyes because of that comment.

Hannah gasped. She had tried to be civil and nice seeing him for the first time today after their fight Friday morning. And he had been so nice. But back was the asshole she remembered from the first couple of encounters. With one difference. The asshole before had been easy going and smirking not really dishing out hurtful things. This new asshole spoke to hurt and cut deep wounds. And he succeeded. Hannah left him to himself and went back inside, totally forgetting about the errands she had to run.

Two weeks would pass before Hannah saw Jon again. She had to leave town on Wednesday for a seminar, missing him and only returned when he had already left for the next trip and the next week he didn't return home on his usual Wednesday and Thursday nights off.

Hannah caught herself waiting impatiently for the next Wednesday to see if he would return. The whole day at work was slow and time dragged its feet. Every minute seemed like an hour.

Until late in the afternoon her boss called her to his office.

"Hannah you work for us a little over a year now. You are the head of the historic texts department and we value your work there and your expertise. As you are aware, we lost funding recently forcing us to make some cuts. Unfortunately one cut has to be made in your department. We will close it down and everything will transfer to the university library. That also means I have to let you go because I have no work for you here and since you are the newest, youngest member and have no family I will have to fire you. Your contract ends at the end of July. I am really sorry Hannah but I am sure with your level of expertise you will find a new job soon."

Hannah sat there for a moment taking the news in. He had fired her. They cancelled her whole department. But she was so sure that her job was safe. What now?

"Thanks." she mumbled and walked out of the office. She grabbed her purse and left, she still had some overtime she would take.

It was a mystery to her how she got home because she was not paying attention. She vaguely noticed that Jon's parking space was empty.

Like she was sleep walking she entered her apartment, crawled into bed and cried. She had loved this job. It meant everything to her. Sure books are boring but not to her. She loved to bring each page back to life. Why did they even sent her to that damn seminar? The decision must have been made after that.

She cried herself into an unrestful sleep and she woke up around 10 pm when she heard Jon's front door and his TV at the next second.

Hannah got up, her clothes were crumpled and she didn't put on shoes, just her beloved nerd glasses.

10 seconds later she found herself in front of Jon's door, softly knocking on it. She wanted to talk to someone. Anyone and frankly she had no one else except Marie perhaps.

Jon opened the door looking annoyed. "I will not turn the TV..." he looked at her, saw her red eyes and the miserable look on her face. He couldn't be mean when she was obviously hurting. He simply couldn't.

"Come in." he said and pulled her in and pushed her down on his couch in front of the TV where a basketball game was aired.

He left her there, went into the kitchen and grabbed a cold water and a beer offering both bottles to her. To his surprise she took the beer and he sat down on the table in front of her with the water.

He waited patiently for her to start talking.

"I got fired today. They fired me. I was so sure I would keep the job. I am good. I have all the diplomas, all the credentials, I finished best of my class. I put so much time and effort into my education and now what? They fired me because I am young and have no responsibilities. How would I be able to start a family when all I did was getting my degree, learning and taking care of my sick father? I have no friends because I was a bookworm and I had literally no time for friends. When he passed away last year I finally left my hometown to come here. To live. To be selfish. To find out what I would do with my life. My mother was furious. She always had her thump on everything, and then I just left her. She was furious and called after me that she hasn't a daughter anymore. I left without looking back. Then I got that job at the town library and the first pieces of the puzzle began to align. I LOVED the fucking job. I never complained when I had to stay longer or work more, because I love books. I love taking care of them. I love breathing new life into them when they have been battered and beaten over the centuries. Now they fired me. After promoting me just two month before. Funding was cut, and they outsourced my department to the university library. They have no need for me anymore. Come August I am unemployed. I loved that stupid job Jon."

Now she took a sip of the beer and looked at him. He had been quietly listening to her and sighed now. "Trust me Blue…Hannah. When one door closes a window opens somewhere. I have been working in so many wrestling organizations over the years that I know that one thing ends another thing begins. When you are too focused on just that one job, that one department you lose the sight of the big picture. You say you are one smart whip, an enrichment for every employer. Then go out and tell them. Because they won't come knocking on your door and they can't look inside you. You have to go out there and tell them. And when they don't want to listen today go back tomorrow and tell them again. Be persistent. Proof to them that employing you is for their own good. Like…go to the university, tell them you are the head of the department that is being transferred to them. Tell them you will start at the bottom again if you have to and work your way up again. You are still young and what kind of people work at a university? Maybe the department head there is old and you just have to bide your time for a couple of years, grabbing the job when he leaves. Show them that you are willing to sacrifice your position just to do the job you love. And then show them what you are made of and just how good you are."

Jon took a swig of his water and Hannah watched his every move.

"Where did you become so smart? You are like a life coach."

Jon laughed and Hannah's knees became weak. He had such a great smile when he smiled openly and was not smirking.

"I am no Bo Dallas Bluebell. I just went through everything I described myself. I was a highly decorated independent wrestler, at one point I had more titles than jeans. And I stepped back from that fame to start in the developmental league of the WWE. I started almost at the bottom again, and I had to proof myself again. Now, three years in I play in the big league but I am still miles away from the big title shot. But I am biding my time, I give it my best and one day my moment will come. I will grab it and never let it go."

His eyes, his baby blue eyes were shining now when he talked about wrestling. Maybe as much as Hannah's eyes were shining when she talked about books.

"So I go to the university tomorrow. Tell them. Here I am. Hire me. Because they took my baby from me and I want it back. Put me into your new historical texts department and you will not regret it?"

Jon nodded. "Exactly like that."

Hannah bowed her head. "Gosh, I have to puke just thinking about it. I am not like that. Go and grab it. I am uncomfortable around new people. I am shy. I can't just walk in there telling them what I want."

Jon raised his eyebrows. "You don't want the job?" "I do!" Hannah cut in. "But is there even a job?" "You will never know. And when they see you and read your CV they will see that they have to make room for you. Have to make a job for you."

Biting her lower lip Hannah was still not convinced.

"Would you come with me? I have no one else here. That's why I came to you tonight."

What the hell Jon thought and sat down on the couch next to her and hugged her.

"I will drive you. You will go in there alone." Hannah sighed. "Okay, that's a good compromise. Thank you Jon. And you know…sorry. I…I figured out after telling you that I am too good for you that I must have said something wrong because your eyes became cold. I am usually not mean. And I am not too good for you, you know? I am nothing. You are too good for me."

"Hush now. You hit a nerve but that is a story for another time. And we are both pathetic human beings, living for the one thing that makes us happy, but spending our free time mostly alone. We should become friends, you know. I can teach you some witty comebacks and you can teach me some politeness."

Hannah looked at him. "I never had a friend." "Well now you do. To friends." Jon toasted his water bottle to her beer and they drank on their friendship.

"So you wanna shag?" Jon asked with an easy smile on his face and Hannah slapped him, gently this time, on the arm. "No. We are friends remember? Without benefits."

Jon sighed. "Fine. Then go to your place, update your stuff because we leave tomorrow at nine."

**This is a bit of a side note to my girl Princess Aquilia, check out her story Toddler Time to get in the loop:**

**Me: Look whom I found wondering around on my profile page? *Pushes Dean into the spotlight***

**Dean: I was just checking out your stuff, you know?**

**M: *eyebrow raise***

**D: *eye roll***

**D: Your STORIES. I wanted to find out if there are stories where I am no toddler and Seth wears no diapers.**

**M: And? What did you find?**

**D: Oh this here. This is great. I am an a**hole in this story. I like it *smiles* So, do you wanna shag?**

**M: Dean, get out, go bother bella315, okay? *pushes Dean out of my profile page to bella315.**

**M: Can you watch him for a while girl? He puts the a** in sass at the moment…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**Wow, so many reviews for each chapter. I am a little overwhelmed to be honest. This is supposed to a little funny side project and you guys love it so much. Thank you! I hope I can live up to your expectations, or rather write up to them. And boy I do have something in store for you very soon.**

**A huge thank you as well to all the "silent" people who fave or follow this story. I appreciate that as well!**

**Chapter 7**

Hannah opened her door in the morning to Jon's obtrusive knocks. She didn't know what beat was in his head but the knocking was definitely rhythmic. (It was the Shields entrance)

"I am ready." Hannah announced while opening the door. Jon looked her up and down. Business suit, black. White blouse. Hair up in a tight knot. Rimless glasses. She looked like his principal in middle school and that woman was one scary b...woman. "Do you want to scare them into taking you?" he asked and stepped in the apartment slamming the door shut which made her wince. "The handle is there for a reason." she pointed out.

Jon just shrugged and nodded her way again waiting for an answer. "I look professional. I am a professional."

"We are in Vegas Hannah, we have like 98 degrees out there 9 month a year. People dress casual unless they have to look...like that." he gestured towards her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and she didn't respond. "Well hold on."

He walked up to her and took the barrette out of her hair, dropped it to the floor which made her gasp and used two hands to shake her blonde hair loose. He framed it around her face and took off her glasses in one move.

"Get the nerd glasses they make you look cute." "I want to look capable." Hannah pouted.

"You are. We just cuten you up a little."

Hannah went into her bedroom to change her glasses, but not before picking up the barrette under Jon's big smile.

"I don't think _cuten up_ is a word by the way." "It is. I invented it. Just now. Come here Bluebell." She walked over to him, looking slightly annoyed now and when she reached him his hands went to her blouse, opening two more buttons, showing a hint of her cleavage now.

"Better. Cute, sexy but still very capable. Grab your stuff doll, we go get you a new job."

Jon was out the door and Hannah hurried after him, closing the door gently this time. Everything she needed was in her purse, already carefully prepared this morning.

"What is it with you and that enormous bag? I swear I travel lighter for two weeks than you do buying groceries."

"I have everything in here. My wallet, hairband, a second pair of glasses, my mobile, my planner, pens, lip balm, hairspray, pins, a sewing kit, a book,..."

Jon interrupted her. "Why would you need a SEWING KIT?" "When I lose a button. Oh I have spare buttons as well, want to see? They are cute."

Jon lowered his head and mumbled: "I would rather like to see your nipples..."

Hannah looked up from her purse not sure she heard that right.

"Fine. Be like that. Hopefully you will not need a spare button today."

"Bluebell the only button on me is on my jeans and if I lose that one I might have other worries like talking to the police after raising public disturbance." Just thinking about that made him grin like a naughty schoolboy.

"I have safety pins as well." Hannah beamed and Jon couldn't help it. He laughed out loud and hugged his new friend. "Bluebell, you are one of a kind. You are special. Never change."

They reached his car and he opened the door for her. The SUV was higher than Hannah would have thought and she struggled with her purse and climbing in and made a fool of herself again until Jon grabbed her ass and gave her a boost. She was fairly certain that he didn't just do it out of the goodness of his heart but rather to feel her up.

They left the gated community and Jon tried some small talk.

"So you took the day off today to do this?" A side glance showed him that Hannah's cheeks heated up.

"What did you do?" he inquired intrigued now. "I called in sick...but I am not sick."

Jon slapped his hands on his steering wheel laughing. "Good for you. That's the right move. Relax, they will not really care plus they treated you like shit. They deserve nothing else."

"Still...it feels wrong." "You are a kind person, God bless your heart but remember why you are in Vegas? To be selfish. Embrace your inner bitch."

"I am pretty sure I have no inner bitch." "You do...think about the apple for example. I stepped on the core the next morning with my boots and had to clean up the sticky mess. For a moment I was tempted to cover your door with it but I wanted to give you that little victory."

"You didn't slip, did you? I feared someone would slip on it."

"I didn't slip. Its all good. Loosen up and live a little, don't be responsible all the time. Act out, be crazy. When this works I take you out on the Strip for a night. And you will do everything I tell you to do. You're in?"

Jon struck out his right hand to her. Hannah was pretty sure that he would force her to do stupid things like gambling and getting drunk. But what the hell. If this worked celebrations were in order. So she took his firm hand in her own small hand and she couldn't help but notice the little electrical jolt she felt creeping up her spine from the contact.

"I am in." she grinned.

Much too fast they reached the University of Nevada and Jon parked near the Administration Office.

He got out together with Hannah, grabbed her shoulders when he noticed her nervous glances and glared at her.

"You own this place. This is yours for the taking. They need you. You will be a valuable employee one they would be sorry not to hire. And most importantly: You own this place. They don't need to know that you are shy and quiet and a nice girl. Today you want something and you go in and grab it. Go Tiger."

Hannah smiled and hugged Jon. "You give good pep talks." "I do, right?" he grinned boyishly and before he let her go he pulled the two ends of her blouse further apart. "Better."

Hannah left him in the parking lot and went inside. After asking for the head of the library and running through endless hallways she found an elderly man in a storage room, going through some books. He picked every once in a while one out and put it on his dray.

Hannah could see his love for books in the way he handled each one carefully. And her heart opened up to the man immediately.

"Excuse me, are you Professor Jones?" Hannah asked and the man turned around smiling. "Indeed I am. What can I do for you?" He put the book he held in his hand away and stepped closer to Hannah, taking off his glasses.

"My name is Hannah Montgomery. I currently work at the city library as the head of the historic texts department. I was told that my department would transfer into your care because of funding issues. And that I would lose my job. I am here to..." she lost her drive there for a second and her mind went blank.

Damn it had started so well and all of a sudden everything went poof.

She tried to gather her thoughts and looked around, her eyes stopping on a rare historical textbook. "May I?" she asked and Professor Jones nodded.

"This is in mint condition. Perfectly restored. Whoever did this paid so much attention to every detail. You can see the love and devotion on every page." Hannah admired the work and Professor Jones smiled. "I restored it myself. But I can tell by the look in your eye that you share my passion for books. You are here to follow your department. And your books. To look for a job?"

Hannah looked up. "Yes, books are my sanctuary and giving them back their life is my passion. I will start anywhere. Any job available. I just want a chance to proof myself."

"I see. Well, believe it or not, I am looking for an assistant. I will not work here forever, I am 61 you know. And I want to teach my assistant everything I know for a couple of years. I got a few applications already but no one handled a book the way you do in the interviews. Do you have you CV with you?"

Hannah gave him her papers and he studied them shortly. "You are bright, child. And passionate. I make the decision about my assistant but I have to talk to my boss about it as well. I will talk to him about you. Because a gesture tells me more than a thousand meaningless words."

"Really? You will consider me? Oh my...that would be great. I would absolutely appreciate it. I am a hard worker you won't hear me complain. I love to learn. I would love to get this opportunity."

Hannah did something she rarely did to strangers, she hugged the old man and he hugged her back smiling.

"Easy child. I will get back to you shortly, I promise. Thank you for coming here today."

"I am glad I did. Oh my...thank you." Hannah turned around but Professor Jones stopped her.

"Tell Jon my son wants to see him in the gym more often. Mark said he is slacking."

Hannah turned around. "Jon? Knows your son? You know Jon?"

"I do and I was very cautious when he called me and told me about you. Because the boy knows wrestling, but books? No. But he was right. You are the right person for this job your passion shines through. Tell him hello and between us: I would have decided to hire you without him as well."

Hannah was speechless. Jon had called in a favor for her? Why? She wasn't used to such kindness.

When she returned to the car he leaned against his driver side, smoking.

"You know Professor Jones." was the first thing Hannah said.

"I know the old Brit, yeah. But I am friends with his son, he runs the gym I go to. The old guy is there every once in a while and we talk wrestling. He wrestled back in the day, as a hobby."

"That guy in his tweed jacket wrestled?" Hannah asked and Jon grinned. "I know right? When I am 60 I want a tweed jacket as well."

"Yeah...or rather...no. So you called him. Thank you Jon. He will consider me but he has to talk to his boss. But it looks good. Again...thank you Jon, no one ever did something like that for me."

"Figures. You are kind to everyone, but when you need help everyone turns deaf. Come here, congrats." He hugged her and she kicked his foot.

"What is it with you hurting me?" "You jinx it. We celebrate when I signed the contract."

"Good. Get yourself some hot, short dress Bluebell because we will go to the Strip."

Jon climbed in after he helped her inside and they drove home.

"Oh yeah, Mark says that you should come to the gym more, you would slack...or did he say you get fat?" Hannah tried hard to keep her poker face and Jon's eyes narrowed. "Fat? I am not fat, that asshole."

Hannah laughed out loud. "Got you." she grinned happily. She kinda liked Jon as a friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Three weeks later Hannah signed her new contract. She would start as soon as the department transfer was complete, her old employer had agreed to that.

And tonight she would go out with Jon. It was a Wednesday night and she had gotten herself some new clothes just for this occasion. It was a beige dress, knee length, with matching shoes and a black jacket on top of it. It looked elegant yet without the jacket maybe even sexy.

Well at least Jon seemed to think that because when she opened the door he stood there in his black slacks and grey dress shirt. His usually messy hair was slicked back and he looked so different. Well and he stood there and just stared. He stared until Hannah got uncomfortable. "What is it? Is it not pretty enough?"

Jon looked up. "Bluebell, you are more than pretty you are a fucking bombshell and I will have to keep an eye on you tonight or you go home with someone else." She blushed. "Are you serious?" "As a heart attack."

Only now did Jon realize that her glasses were gone one of the little things he had come to like about his bookworm neighbor.

"Did you develop a 20/20 over night?" "What? Oh no...I wear contacts. I rarely do but tonight I thought...if you don't like it..." "I like it. It just takes some getting used to. Come on gorgeous. Let's enjoy a hot Vegas night."

He offered her his arm and together they walked out, taking a taxi to get to their first stop of the night.

Jon opened the door to the tiny Italian restaurant for Hannah and followed her inside.

It was small, cozy and perfect for a..."Jon?" Hannah had stopped suddenly and he almost ran her over.

"What?" he whispered back not really getting the reason why they were whispering.

"Is this a date?" Could she read his thoughts? Perfect for a date that's what this restaurant was. But he wouldn't tell her that this is a date not when she was a stickler for rules. "It's no date we are friends Bluebell. It's a friends night out." See, she smiled. Just change the name of the game and she was happy. But to him this was pretty much a date.

Their waiter showed them to their table in a cozy little corner and Hannah looked around with wide eyes. It was refreshing seeing her take everything in with big eyes and such delight. She was not one of those women he occasionally dated who took everything for granted or maybe would have even stuck up their nose of this choice of restaurant.

No, she smiled and took everything in and when her smiling face looked at him he had to swallow and wiggle in his chair a little. He had this reaction to her he couldn't explain and couldn't deny. He wanted her, like all the time she was close to him, but he would play by her rules for the time being, simply to enjoy her company until she was ready for more. Because the night they had spent together all those weeks ago was still burned into his brain. He had woken up at the crack of dawn, next to her sleeping frame and she had looked so cute. And he felt like someone punched him in the stomach that moment just that it wasn't painful but very pleasant. That's why he deserted her, because he was not ready for commitment, hell how should he keep a girlfriend happy if he spend so much time on the road? Yes, some of his coworkers managed to do it, but he couldn't wrap his mind around it. Better to keep things casual, embracing this friendship thing and adding the benefits at a later point if possible.

"Jon?" He felt her little foot connecting with his shin, gently. "Bluebell, are you secretly into BDSM? All the kicking and slapping makes me wonder..."

She gasped. "No I would never...I was just trying to get your attention because your mind seemed to be elsewhere."

"Right. So, what is it?"

"I asked you like three times what we will do tonight."

Jon smirked mysteriously. "That my friend is a secret. You will enjoy it I promise. Maybe you will fight me tooth and nails for some of my plans but you will enjoy them in the end, I promise."

"Did I mention that I don't trust?" Hannah replied and he just laughed out loud. "That is very smart."

Jon picked the wine and they ordered their food. At first Hannah only nipped at her wine but then she took a sip. "The wine is great. I don't know much about wine, but this one is great. Good choice Jon. I never pictured you to be a sommelier." "I am not. I had that wine before, it is good and it is perfect for our dinner choices."

And it was. The two friends enjoyed a fabulous meal with nice conversations and surprisingly not much teasing.

When they left the restaurant Hannah was a little tipsy and laughed during their short walk along the Strip. They came across one of the fountains and Hannah said: "My feet are burning, I will cool them." Jon grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "No Doll. No swimming allowed. And we don't want to cause a scene. There are enough people looking at me already, trying to figure out where they saw my ridiculously handsome face."

Hannah laughed out loud and Jon thought it was endearing and cute so did some of the people who walked by and smiled back.

"They know you from TV, silly. Handsome face...they should see the body."

Jon grinned. "You are right. You are a cute drunk, but I didn't know that three glasses of wine are too much for you. Come on, we go to our second stop, where you can drink some water and sober up."

He entered one of the many casinos with her and they had to stop at one of the one-armed bandits.

"Can I play?" "Sure, sit down." He put in some coins and she watched him carefully. When she didn't start her game he looked at her. "Did you ever visit a casino since coming to Vegas?"

"No, I never went to the Strip. Well, I walked around one time during the day, but never at night."

Jon sighed, his little busy bee was really missing out on all the fun.

He pulled the arm and they played a couple games until he went even with the money he put in at the first place.

After that they choose a low roller Black Jack Table and Hannah sat down on his lap, studying the game and his moves. After five minutes she took over, and she won, like 8 or 9 games in a row, and their 20 Dollar start capital amounted to 250 Dollars now. Before Hannah could play another round he stopped her, grabbed the chips and left with her. "Hush." he said when she wanted to protest and he cashed in the money and gave her the winnings minus his entry money.

"You were counting cards Hannah, that is not allowed." "But it is easy. You can use advanced mathematics, and I was working on a table in there when to hit and when to stop."

"That table exists. Plus the fact that you were counting cards that could have ended badly. You cheated."

She gasped. "How can it be cheating if it is the most logical thing to do? I would never cheat!"

"And I believe you but they don't know you. Come on, you can spend the money you earned on something good."

He walked with her to one of the bars and when they entered the dimly lit place she gasped anew. Half naked women and almost naked men danced on stages to some pop music. It was a mixture of Magic Mike and Lady Marmelade and a cheap strip venue.

"This is a strip club."

"Well it is special, they offer entertainment for couples. I was not sure if you would have liked to watch just women and I sure as hell don't set foot in one of those Chippendale venues. Come on, it's fun Hannah."

He grabbed her hand and they sat down near the center stage. Hannah was blushing so hard, trying to avert her eyes.

But every once in a while she risked a glance and soon she was watching the entertaining show. The beer Jon put in her hand seemed to help as well because she was now tapping her foot to the beat of the music.

She watched with big eyes when one of the girls danced directly in front of Jon and he put a 10 Dollar bill into her garter. When one of the men danced near Hannah she raised a 10 Dollar Bill as well and the hot guy came closer giving her a nice show and took the money with a big smile.

Soon Hannah had spent her cheated winnings and she was grinning from ear to ear. "This is fun." She told Jon. His focus had been more on his companion than on the stage the whole time and she didn't even notice.

Now it was time to leave because she was more than tipsy now after two beers and they walked back out in the pleasant Las Vegas Night.

"Thank you Jon, all those hot men. And they all danced for me." "Yeah because you were shoving money down their ass cracks." "You are way hotter of course. But some had more muscles..." She pouted.

"They had more muscles because they sure as hell take steroids. And I can't just pack muscle mass, I need to stay athletic and flexible at the same time. And I need to stay in shape, I need to be able to get in the ring for a thirty minute match without coughing my lungs out. Sometimes a nice _in between_ is perfect for wrestling. I am no stripper Bluebell."

"No, but you almost look like one." she grinned and he pinched her arm which made her laugh.

After walking for a little while they found themselves in front of one of the many wedding chapels, open 24hrs.

"We should get married, you know. We are a perfect mix as well. I am responsible, you are crazy. It would be great."

Jon didn't know if she was serious, or if it was just drunk talk. "But you are booooring. No white picket fences you said...remember?"

"Oh I do, believe me. And you are not a girl who should get married in a cheap wedding chapel. You need the white dress, the church and the whole deal."

"Nah, the chapel would remain almost empty. I just have my mother and I fled her a year ago. We haven't talked since."

Jon studied her for a moment. This little mouse had more facets to her than he first thought.  
The picture that formed in his mind was that of a very sheltered little girl, a family ruled by the bitch mother, a little girl with a brain three sizes too big for her tender age, bullying, no friends, and a home that maybe wasn't even a real home. Rules that would keep her down until she made a bold move and left.

"I am glad you took that chance, otherwise we wouldn't have met." His gaze drifted back to the chapel.

"About taking chances Bluebell…."

"No we can't…" she protest half-heartedly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy 4th of July to my American Readers!**

**Deutschland ist im Halbfinale! Germany is in the semi finals at the world cup! Shoutout to my German readers and any football fan that supports Germany!**

**This early update is a gift to you! :)**

**Chapter 9**

In her head there was a knocking. Vicious, little hammers pounded against her skull. She groaned and turned around, maybe she would be more comfortable on her other side.

Her eyes were closed and she really tried to go back to sleep, but suddenly a soft breeze of air hit her face. What the…  
Her eyes opened and across from her lay a sleeping Jon.

Hannah was in a sitting position in an instant only to notice, that she was wearing a black T-Shirt, definitely not hers, and her slip, nothing else. Well, thank God she was wearing at least that.

Vaguely she remembered Jon bringing her back to his apartment announcing that he wouldn't let her sleep alone as drunk as she was. He put this oversized shirt on her and they went to bed. Nothing else had happened. She was almost sure of that. Almost. There was a big blank in her brain starting after the strip club until they entered Jon's apartment later.

Quietly she climbed out of bed and tapped barefoot into his kitchen. It was after 10 am she noticed while she grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and looked for some aspirin in his cupboards.

After 10 am…"Shit! Work." She rushed to the front door only to remember a second before opening it that she had the day off. Right. She did this with foresight because she would be out late…and she was. She put a tiny hand over her beating heart. That was a scare her pounding head didn't need.

As well as the three loud knocks on the front door, right beside her head the next instant.

She shrieked and her heart almost burst out of her rib cage.

"Jon?" came a male voice from the other side and Hannah took a deep breath and opened the door a couple of inches.

"Who are you?" she asked the man on the other side. He was almost as tall as Jon but build a little lighter. His eyes seemed to be really dark, or that was just a trick the twilight in the hallway played on her. He had a thick beard and…

"YOU!" She threw the door open and rammed her index finger into his…firm….chest.

"YOU! What do YOU want? Didn't you cause enough damage? Are you here to finish the job? You little backstabbing….you!"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there little one. I am here because Jon invited me. We start the houseshows in Barstow tomorrow and he said I could crash here. I am not here to hurt him."

"But you did. On TV…with a chair!" Hannah pointed out and the guy had to try very hard to remain serious.

"That was not real. Honest to God, I am his friend. Where is Jon anyways? It so isn't him to bring chicks back to his place to shag."

Hannah's mouth dropped open. Only now did she remember her attire. An oversized shirt, nothing else.

"We didn't…how can you? You are rude. We didn't…" She couldn't get the words over her lips.

"Shag? Have sex? Make love? Did it like mammals?" Jon's voice sounded from the bedroom door and Hannah looked at him.

"Shut up!" she told him and now the guy at the door laughed out loud.

"Fast Jon, run, he is here to hurt you. I can give you a head start!" Hannah said now and threw herself at the stranger.

He grabbed her and went down with her until she straddled him right there in the hallway, her tiny hands slapping his chest.

And the bastard was laughing.

"Off you go Bluebell. We don't beat the puppy off camera."

Jon grabbed her under the arms and lifted her off of the other man.

"My sincerest apologies Colby, she is a wild one and rather protective. In her mind she is the only one who is allowed to beat me."

"Colby?" Hannah asked still giving him the stink eye.

"Seth Rollins. On TV. In real life my name is Colby Lopez. Nice to meet you. Sorry for assuming you were just a…bed partner. But Jon said he and his super hot neighbor Bluebell are just friends." Colby's gaze drifted to Jon and he raised an inquiring eye brow.

"We didn't…I mean…not tonight…" now it was Jon's turn to stutter.

"I see. And you totally forgot that I was stopping by I guess?"

"Kinda. Was it this week? Really?" Jon followed Colby inside, Hannah was still in his arms, following the conversation from there.

"Something broken?" Colby asked and pointed to the bridal style way Jon carried Hannah over the threshold. "Or do you want to tell me something?"

Jon looked down at Hannah but she looked clueless.

Hannah blushed and tried to hop down from Jon's arms but he only tightened the hold.

"No, he is just stupid. Let me down Jon."

"Nope. Do you remember anything from last night Bluebell?"

Hannah searched his eyes for an answer because her mind was pretty much blank.

"We had dinner…" she said vaguely.

"Yes, and we were at a casino, and you counted cards." Colby laughed out loud but Jon continued. "And we were at a strip joint and we spent all the money we had won. And then we pretty much pulled a Hunter and Stephanie thing off."

Colby stopped laughing and Hannah felt uneasy all of a sudden. She didn't know what a Hunter and Stephanie thing was but from Colby's look it wasn't good.

"You got married?" Colby asked and Hannah shrieked in Jon's ear so loud that he let her down.

"We got what? What? Tell me this is a joke Jon!"

He shook his head and gestured at her left hand. There was a ring, fitting but looking awfully cheap.

"No..no….no. I am not married. I am not married." Hannah said and turned around to Colby. "He is joking." She told him but Colby was at the dinner table, picking up a piece of paper.

"Mister and Misses Jonathan and Hannah Good." He read aloud and Hannah ripped that piece of paper out of his hands. It was a marriage certificate. It looked cheap and she turned to Jon. "That's a fake right? You are playing with me again. This can't be official, it looks cheap, as does the ring."

"It is official Bluebell. We are married. About the ring, I will get you a nicer one, they had just crap there. Can't you really remember a thing?"

Hannah tried to think back. She remembered talking about marriage. She remembered really vaguely of going into the chapel. Somewhere in there she said Yes, I do. And Jon said it as well. He kissed her, put the ring on her hand.

"Oh my gosh." She put a hand to her mouth and ran into the bathroom where she threw up.

"You married your neighbor? Are you insane on? Without a prenup? She can walk out with half of what is yours now." "She won't she is cool. I like her. I admit I wanted to do that as a joke, you can annul this stuff easily, right? But since she is taking it so well, I guess I will stay married. Hah. Who would have thought I am the first Shield member to get married?" He grinned.

"We can annul this, right?" Hannah called out from the bathroom.

Jon put a hand over Colby's mouth and called out. "No Hannah, I am afraid we can't. We can only divorce in a year or so."

New puking sound from the bathroom.

"You are an asshole Jon. That poor woman." "She will get used to it. We can make this work."

"No Jon, you can't. This is not funny. This game you are playing with her goes too far."

"Ahh, its fun Colby. We can annul that thing anytime. For now, I am married." He wiggled his eyebrows and Colby had the urge to punch him in the face.

"Ahhh, no beating Colby, unless we are on TV, same rule applies to you. Why don't you get comfortable and I check in on my…wife."

Jon left Colby in the living room and walked into the bathroom where he found a miserable looking Hannah beside the toilet.

"Okay, talk to me. That throwing up was because you are hung over, right? Not because you are so upset about this marriage thing, right? Because we can make it work. You only have to deal with me like 2 days a week, it should be heaven."

Hannah shot him a death glare. "Drunk or not, I can't believe I did this. You have a terrible influence on me. And if you think for one moment that we move in together and play house you are wrong. After all you were the one who told me that there is no white picket fence in your future. So why aren't you freaking out?"

"Because I genuinely like you. You are fun to hang around with, easy on the eye…" Again that death glare and Jon amended slightly: „And a good friend."

"Friends don't get married!" Hannah cried and Jon brushed a hand over her hair. "I believe friends marry all the time. Come on, let's give this a try."

"Okay, but if you think just because you put a bubble gum machine ring on my finger gets you back in my bed you are wrong." With that she got up, collected her stuff from the bedroom and went to the front door. "You hurt him I come after you!" Hannah promised Colby before she left.

"Funny, I wanted to tell her that when you hurt her, I will come after you." Colby turned to Jon.

"This is wrong man, all kinds of wrong. She is nice." "Yeah, she is." Jon just said and went into his kitchen to make some coffee.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A week had passed since that fateful night and Jon was coming home today.

Hannah waited in his living room, right, she had a key to his apartment now, and watched the door. When it finally unlocked and Jon strolled in he grinned from ear to ear. Until he saw her face.

"I just came home, what did I do?"

"Sign these. These are the papers to annul the marriage. The one you said couldn't be annulled."

Jon walked over and picked the papers up, skimming them. "Well, that is new to me."

Hannah sighed. "No it isn't. You were playing me for whatever dumb reason. Sign these papers Jon."

He looked at her now all serious. "Nope." He told her, put the papers back on the table and carried his suitcase in his bedroom.

"What do you mean _Nope_? I don't want to be married to you, it was a stupid drunk decision. I barely know you and frankly the main reason is, Hannah Good sounds like a porn star."

Jon turned around wide eyed and grinning. "My God, you are right! How awesome is that?" he asked all excited and Hannah closed her eyes. "Jon, please act your age for once and sign these papers. I may be naïve and gullible, but enough is enough. You had your fun. Please."

"But what if I tell you in all seriousness that I want to give this a try?"

"Then I tell you, that I never pictured my husband to be travelling 300 days a year. I like him back for dinner. You are a good guy Jon, we have fun…sometimes….but as you pointed out before, you are no husband material. This would never work and I don't want to get my heart broken."

"Didn't you come here to try something new?" "Yes, and I was under my mother's thumb long enough. I don't need a husband to put me under his thumb right now."

"I wouldn't do that!" Jon protested. "Yes you would because you have a demanding job and I would have to adjust my life to meet your timetable. I will not do that."

"Come on Hannah, a try? Just one little try?" "No, please sign the papers." "Okay, leave them on the table. I have an errand to run, I will sign them when I get back, okay?"

"Okay. Come over when you are done."

With that Hannah left.

Jon went into town, needing some space. He really didn't want this annulment. He liked the thought of being married. Especially to Hannah. She had grown on him in the past couple of month. But maybe Colby was right and this went too far. He couldn't force someone to be with him.

So when he returned he picked up the papers, unsigned, and walked over.

Hannah opened the door and he could tell from her face that something was up.

"What's up Bluebell?" he asked cautiously. "I got a call. My mother….she had a stroke. She is in the hospital right now. I need to go to her."

"To your mother? Who you just an hour ago were happy to be away from?" "She is in the hospital Jon. I need to go see her."

She threw clothes into her suitcase on the bed.

"So you will check on her and come back here, right? Your new job starts in a couple of days."

"What? Oh, yes. I will check on her, find out what the doctors say and return."

"Good because I would terribly miss you, you know?"

"Thanks. That is nice. I have to go. I will drive down there. Take care Jon."

She kissed him on the cheek and he walked out with her.

"You need help with the suitcase?" "No, it has wheels for a reason."

She got on the elevator alone and Jon watched the doors close.

He still had the papers in his hand…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Two weeks passed and when Jon returned home on another Wednesday he was surprised to see his landlord step out of Hannah's apartment.

"What are you doing?" he asked him.

"Just checked that the place is empty. Got some tours scheduled for tomorrow. Oh, and the place wasn't empty, there was an envelope for you. Here."

He pressed the envelope into Jon's hand and left.

He stared down on the brown paper bag and his hand shook.

Stepping into his own apartment he shut the door with force and went to the couch, sat down and opened the envelope, pulling out a letter. Neatly written in the nicest handwriting he had ever seen.

**_Dear Jon,_**

**_I am sorry I can't say goodbye to you in person. I only had a day to grab all my stuff and it happened to be a Monday and you are on TV later._**

**_My mother is sicker than we thought, the stroke left her pretty much helpless. I don't have the means to put her into a care facility that means that my little attempt for freedom ends here. I return home and take care of her. I quit my job with the university as well and the haulage company loads my last stuff on the truck as I write this._**

**_I know we didn't have the best start but I learned to love our banters really quickly.. You opened my eyes to this world and taught me how to have fun. How to be carefree even if it lasted only for a while. _**

**_And I will forever treasure our night together. I knew that it would be a one-time thing, which man can be interested in me for more than a night? And I am sorry that I lied to you. You satisfied me, all three times. And I am not too good for you, you are too good for me._**

**_Thank you Jonathan for teaching me how to live, I am glad I could enjoy this for a while. Now my responsibilities have caught up with me and I have to return to the life I am destined for._**

**_Take care Jon, and don't let your skunk haired friend beat you up too much! You need to focus and beat him at this next big TV thing that is coming up._**

**_~Hannah._**

Jon swallowed hard. She was gone? Like for real? No more cute jammies? No more nerd glasses and messy hair? No more banter?

Frustrated Jon slammed the letter on the table and got up. His eyes landed on the unsigned annulment papers on his counter. In the heat of the moment when she had left him he hadn't signed them. And she must have forgotten about that whole thing as well.

Okay, so he was still married to her and it would stay that way. He took the papers, ripped them into tiny pieces and threw them into the trash.

"I will get you back Hannah." He promised darkly.

\- **The End**

A/N: That's it. For now. As you can see, I left the door wide open for another part of this story. But right now I ran all out of ideas for funny scenes. But there will be a second part. Just not right away. It will need a little time.

So let me thank you all for your lovely reviews! This was supposed to be really just a funny little side projects but your reviews showed me, that this story is much more to you. And to be honest, that scared me a lot because I had already written up an ending, and changed it to this.

And since you all have been such wonderful readers I want to end this in a fashion many great authors do these days. With a sneak preview of Poppy (Bluebell Pt. 2).

**_Poppy_**

_„What did you do on your days off?" Joe asked Jon as they sat together having lunch at the arena. Colby joined them with his packed plate._

_"My wife left me. Tried to get my shit together." Jon explained between bites._

_Joe studied him and finally said: "You have no wife Ambrose, or do you call your whores wife now?"_

_Colby coughed on his food and Jon shot Joe a glare. "I am married. Ask the traitor, he walked in on us after our wedding night."_

_Joe turned his attention to Colby. "He is not lying. I saw the papers. He married his neighbor he can't stop talking about. Bluebell. They were both drunk. It was what…6 weeks ago? And now she left you?"_

_"Yeah, moved out, moved back home without even giving me a chance to talk to her. Left me a stupid letter."_

_Joe muttered: "Well, I'll be damned. And you chatty cathys could keep that a secret this long? What are you going to do now Jon?" Now Colby's attention was on Jon as well. _

_"I'll get her back of course." Jon explained nonchalantly and shrugged, putting another bite of chicken in his mouth._


End file.
